1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to powered tricycles and go-carts and particular for a powered tricycle and go-cart having a common motor mounting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered go-carts have been around for many years. Powered tricycles have been as well. That said, each had been left to its own use. Over the years people have worked on tricycles in an attempt to convert them into different vehicle forms. For example, both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,957 and 8,500,134 teach convertible tricycles. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,957 the conversion is from a tricycle with a high seat to a recumbent tricycle. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,134, the conversion is from a high seat tricycle to a three wheeled scooter. Nether of these patents teach a motorized device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,647 teaches a skateboard that can be converted to a four-wheeled skateboard with seats, or to a four-wheeled vehicle powered by pedals or an electric motor. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,930 teaches a vehicle that has a front frame member with one wheel and a steering mechanism, a rear frame member with two wheels, and a center frame member with a seat or platform. Depending on how these frames are assembled, it is possible to make a high-seat tricycle, a low seat tricycle or a scooter. None of these devices is powered by an engine. All of the above devices center on either a skateboard or a tricycle frame. None teach a device that can convert a powered three-wheeled tricycle into a four wheel go-cart.